


Dick y jay 💓

by El_cofre_inutil



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_cofre_inutil/pseuds/El_cofre_inutil
Summary: Puede que jay no pensara que algun dia seria una esposa,pero ah tenido una gran vida y buenos recuerdos con ello
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Dick y jay 💓

**Author's Note:**

> Tratare de mejorar en mis escritos pero no se que tan rapido sea el progreso lamento los errores

Jason nunca penso que seria una esposa,era un omega bastante malhumorado para creer que una relacion con un alfa funcionaria,sorprendentemente dick y el pudieron hacerlo funcionar como el momento de querer casarse  
_________________________

Bruce estaba callado,no podia entender cuando sucedio,como no se dio cuenta antes que sus protegidos estaban en una relacion? se estaba haciendo viejo para esto,"aprecio que me digan que estan saliendo,pero estoy seguro que no es lo unico por lo que estan aqui"  
Dick y jason se miraron antes de volver su vista a Bruce "bueno B,como decirte esto de una manera sencilla?" "Nos casaremos viejo alfa amargado" en ese momento la tension empezo a subir "estan pidiendo mi permiso o algo asi?" "De hecho anciano te estamos invitando,le pedimos permiso a Alfred para eso"  
No fue la manera mas dulce de decirlo pero resulto

________________________

Jason podia recordar tambien cuando por fin se casaron   
\-------------  
La ceremonia fue hermosa,nada exagerado y solo buenos amigos y colegas  
"Por dios jay es asombroso que porfin tu y dick dieran este paso en su relacion,les deseo prosperidad en su matrimonio y fertilidad y placer en su lecho" le deseo su gran amiga Kory con una gran y dulce sonrisa "por dios Kory no digas cosas asi de vergonzosas en multitudes ,pero jay yo...yo" roy empezaba a soltar lagrimas como en la ceremonia "estoy tan feliz por ti ,mereces todo esto y mas amigo,te extrañare como cuando eras libre pero no me olvides" los 3 no pudieron evitar reir,si bien roy era un omega como el y kory una alfa y los 3 eran meramente diferentes se querian mucho,eran amigos,colegas,compañeros e incluso hermanos y siempre se apoyarian "lo agradesco chicos,pero esta bien,que me casara no quiere decir que los olvide" "si richard hace una tonteria vamos a golpearlo y creeme que se que almenos biza,arthemis,alfred e incluso esa señora extraña thalia se sumarian" "porsupuesto que thalia lo haria,practicamente esa mujer es mi madre y no ah retirado amenazas contra richard" "es bueno saberlo amigo" platicaron un poco mas hasta que richard aparecio "jay cariño,es hora de que arrojes el ramo" y asi jason se subio a una tarima y todas los omegas y las betas solteros se pusieron en el centro "ahi va el ramo" jason arrojo el ramo y se volteo para ver que sucedia,pudo divisar gritos y empujones,como babs y steph estirandose el cabello o incluso kara y donna empujandose mientras roy tomaba fotos,asi al final su amigo kyle atrapo el ramo  
_____________  
Jason no puso evitar reirse por eso,todos miraron en esa ocasion de kyle a wally para que al final su amigo solo le arrojara el ramo a Diana y dijera ' eso no esta pasando hasta que pueda mantener una casa' y como olvidar cuando el y dick esperaban a su primer hijo

_____________  
"Por dios,no puedo creer que este enfermo,no dejare que dick se ponga creativo en la cocina" llevaba almenos 3 dias sintiendo malestar estomacal "deberia ir al medico,la sensacion desagradable de la comida improvisada de dick no dura tanto" y asi lo hizo,reservo una cita y el resultado realmente le sorprendio "ay no puede ser" observaba los papeles y los releia como si eso cambiara las palabras "tendre que decirle a dick" asi fue como hizo una cena esperando a que dick llegara,no quiso complicarse tanto y solo hizo pasta y pure . Dick llego poco despues llendo hacia el comedor "hola cariño,ya estoy aqui,te extrañe mucho" dick abrazo a jason para depositar un demandante beso en sus labios para posteriormente olfatear su cuello "fue un dia duro,pero me alegra estar en casa por fin aqui contigo omega" jason no sabe si dick se dio cuenta de como se sobresalto ante esas palabras,su omega ronroneaba de gusto y se estaba revolcando en felicidad "yo tambien te extrañe alfa,hice la cena" cenaron mientras se contaban con alegria su dia a dia "por cierto jay,que te dijo el medico?,estuve preocupado por eso todo el dia" deacuerdo,no penso tener que decirlo tan pronto "oh solo que no debia preocuparme porque fuera una infeccion estomacal" bien no lo dijo directamente pero eso no era mentira "jay queria preguntarte esto desde hace un rato pero porque pusiste 3 platos?" Muy bien ya no habia opcion era ahora o hasta que no lo pudiera ocultar " oh eso....puede que este algo asi como un poquitito eh como decirlo....embarazada" solo pudo escuchar el tintineo del tenedor de dick al caer y ver una exprecion de sorpresa e incredulidad en su rostro "que?" Deacuerdo dick no lo hacia mas comodo y jason empezaba a emanar un olor a preocupacion "estoy embarazada dick" fue hacia su mochila y le mostro la papeleria "dios un bebé" dick estaba algo perplejo pero empezaba a mostrar su euforia por la noticia "jay seremos padre ,esas embarazada,tendremos un bebé"   
_______________  
Estaba muy feliz en esa ocasion y ambos amaron de principio a fin a su pequeño timothy,el embarazo no habia sido tan malo a diferencia de cuando estaban esperando a damian  
____________  
Jason estaba acostado y arropado hasta la barriga,se veia cansado e irritado "jay cariño,necesitas algo?" Dick estaba siendo cauteloso,este embarazo estaba resultando dificil para jason "si dickhead,lo que necesito es que vayas a una clinica y te castres porque no estoy dispuesto a pasar por esto denuevo" jason se veia molesto,tal vez si pudiera levantarse estaria golpeando su cabeza con la escoba "necesitas comer o ir al baño?,timmy esta durmiendo,quieres bañarte o algo?" No queria discutir con jason,ya tenia mucho estres con el embarazo ,estaba totalmente quieto hasta que jason empezo a llorar "lo siento cariño,estoy tan irritable por esto,timothy no me dio estos problemas,estoy fastidiado,incomodo,habriento, adolorido y gordo por dios me veo horrible" jason empezo a llorar y dick simplemente se acerco " no porsupuesto que no" jason lo miro lagrimeando "no me mientas por dios no eres ciego Grayson" dick se acerco y tomo las manos de jason "y por eso te lo digo,te amo y eres hermosa omega,voy a apoyarte durante tu embarazo porque estamos juntos en esto y te amo asi como amo a este proximo bebé"  
__________  
Ese era un gran recuerdo,Richard era un alfa asombroso y estaba mas que feliz por estar casado con el ,seguia en su ensoñacion hasta que sintio que era abrazado por la cintura "disculpe,pero queda bajo arresto por ser un omega tan hermoso,tiene derecho a decir que me ama" jason no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona "vaya,nisiquiera el oficial Grayson pierde ese sentido del humor tan estupido" dick simplemente beso su cuello y dejo una lamida en su marca "claro que no,es parte de mi encanto" declaro sonriendo "y alguna vez a funcionado?" Respondio jason volteando la cabeza hacia dick "tengo una esposa y 2 hijos que lo prueban" rio ante eso y unio sus labios,estaban tan enfocados en ese beso que no escucharon los pasos hacia la cocina "por dios que asco " escucharon a damian mientras pasaba de largo con una mueca "no queria ver tal cosa"fue el turno de tim para aparecer "no me interesa mocosos,agradescan que fue un beso lo que vieron" ambos padres no pudieron evitar reir ante la exprecion de horror de sus hijos

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que debo mejorar mas en los escritos pero por el momento es lo que puedo ofrecer


End file.
